The concept of a deformable intraocular lens (IOL) was invented and developed in the early 1980's by Dr. Mazzacco who became a founder of Staar Surgical Company of Monrovia, Calif. Staar Surgical Company has been an innovator of deformable IOLs, and is a leading manufacturer and marketer of deformable IOLs in the United States and throughout the world.
There exists two main types of deformable intraocular lenses having different types of configurations for attaching the lens in the eye. Specifically, there exists a three (3) piece lens, including a lens portion and two separate loop-type haptics each having one end embedded in the lens portion of the lens. The other main type is a plate-type intraocular lens having a pair of opposed haptics extending from the lens portion and molded together as a one-piece integral construction.
Further, intraocular lenses can be differentiated by cataract lens replacement-type in which the natural crystalline lens is removed and replaced by an intraocular lens, and a refractive type of intraocular lens to be added in front of the natural crystalline lens without removal thereof.
Currently, the haptic portions of both three (3) piece type IOLs and one-piece plate-type IOLs have substantially smooth surface textures due to the various methods of manufacturing these types of lenses. In particular, plate-type intraocular lenses are tumble polished so that the entire surface is very smooth and highly transparent.
Further, one-piece plate-type IOLs currently being marketed and sold are uniformly optically clear and have no appreciable coloration. Specifically, currently marketed one-piece plate-type IOLs are made from virgin silicon or acrylic based materials that are optically clear and not colored before and after molding thereof. Any appreciable coloring (e.g. clouding or browning) of this material is considered defective, and such lenses are typically discarded under quality control.